Zurück zur Fahrschule
by xXMephystoXx
Summary: Nachdem Brian Hettys Angebot angenommen hat, führt ihn sein erster Fall schon wieder in L.A.s Straßenrennszene. Und in die Fahrschule, zusammen mit G. Callen. Spoiler für NCIS L.A. 1x17 "Der rasende Blitz" / Fortsetzung von "Pilot"
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Leute,

es geht weiter mit NCIS Furious! :) Diesmal gibt es 8 Kapitel, die alle zwei Wochen hochgeladen werden.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

LG Mephysto

.:NCIS Furious:.

„Drehen Sie sich um, Mr. O'Conner."

Brian tat wie geheißen. Dabei wandte er seinem Spiegelbild den Rücken und Ms Lange sein Gesicht zu. Die kleine Frau maß ihn nachdenklich von Kopf bis Fuß. Brian spannte die Muskeln in seiner Hand an, um sich nicht durch die Haare zu fahren.

„Sehr gut, Mr. O'Conner. Es ist Ihrem Stil sehr ähnlich, wirkt aber seriöser. Ich werde noch ein paar ähnliche Stücke für Sie bestellen."

Brian lachte: „Dann ziehen Sie mir das gleich vom Gehalt ab? Ich kann mir meine Klamotten auch selbst kaufen."

„Natürlich können Sie das, Mr. O'Connor", Ms Lange gab ihm ein Hemd, das er sich überzog. Sie schlug seine Hände bei Seite, als er es sich zuknöpfen wollte und krempelte ihm die Ärmel hoch, „aber Sie haben einen Körper, der nicht unter diesen Schlabberhosen und T-Shirts versteckt werden sollte. Tragen Sie immer Muscle Shirts und lassen Sie Ihre Hemden offen. Mit den Schlabberjeans ist auch Schluss! Ihnen passen Slim Fit Jeans, also werden Sie diese auch tragen."

Brian sah sie verblüfft an. Er wusste gar nicht, dass es verschiedene Arten von Jeans gab. Er wollte etwas erwidern, denn die Hosen, die er nun trug, lagen doch etwas enger an. Doch Ms Langes Augen durchbohrten ihn und so schloss er schnell wieder den Mund. Ms Lange nickte zufrieden.

„Aber meine Converse darf ich weiterhin tragen?", fragte Brian. Ms Lange runzelte die Stirn. Sie ging zu einem Regal und holte ein paar schwarze Schuhe hervor, die leger, aber nicht direkt sportlich wirkten. Die drückte sie Brian in die Hand mit den Worten: „Solche seien Ihnen erlaubt. Die Converse können Sie gern bei sich zuhause tragen, aber wenn ich Sie damit im Büro erwische, werden Sie Ihren Skyline nicht mehr wiedersehen! Verstehen wir uns?"

Brian schluckte und nickte hastig. Mann, die Frau war hart! Er schlüpfte in die Schuhe und band sie sich zu. Als er wieder aufrecht stand, fragte er: „Wie heißen die Dinger denn? Damit ich weiß, wonach ich suchen muss, sollte ich neue gebrauchen."

„Diese _Dinger_ nennen sich Budapester. Ein sehr klassischer Herrenschuh. Und jetzt drehen Sie sich mal um, damit ich das Gesamtwerk begutachten kann."

Brian wandte sich dem Spiegel zu. Ein anderer Mann starrte ihm entgegen. Und es lag nicht nur an den verschwundenen Ringen unter seinen Augen. Er fühlte sich auch seltsam frisch, dafür dass er mit den anderen dreien gerade mal vor drei Stunden am LAX gelandet war.

Sie hatten in Miami noch eine gute Woche gebraucht, um den Fall mit Verone vollständig abzuwickeln. Dann musste auch noch seine Aussage gegen Markham aufgenommen werden. Den letzten Tag hatten sie dann frei bekommen. Callen und die anderen waren zum Strand gegangen, um das Wetter zu genießen. Brian hingegen hatte seine Angelegenheiten mit Tej geklärt. Sein Freund hatte ihm seine Garage zur Verfügung gestellt und nun sah der Skyline nicht mehr so schrecklich aus. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten fehlten noch, aber Tej hatte ihm versprochen das Auto zu einer guten Garage nach L.A. liefern zu lassen. Und sie hatten bei Tej noch seinen Abschied gefeiert, alle zusammen. Sogar mit den drei Agenten.

Sam Hanna und Kensi Blye, seine zukünftigen Kollegen, hatten sich in ein kleines, günstiges Hotel eingemietet, aber Callen war die ganze Zeit über bei Brian auf dem Hausboot geblieben. Brian stieg jedes Mal die Röte ins Gesicht, wenn er daran dachte.

Und dann hatte Ms Lange sie zurück beordert. Mitten in der Nacht waren sie in Miami losgeflogen und gegen 4 Uhr in L.A. gelandet. Die anderen drei durften zu ihren jeweiligen Häusern fahren, um sich zu duschen und umzuziehen, aber Brian hatte sie die Anweisung gegeben, sofort bei ihr zu erscheinen.

Zum Glück war er nicht so müde gewesen und die Dusche in der Villa hatte ihr übriges getan, um ihn munter werden zu lassen. Dann hatte Ms Lange ihm verkündet, dass sie ihn neu einkleiden wolle.

Und nun stand er hier, in engen, grauen Jeans, schwarzem Muscle Shirt und dunkelblauem Hemd mit neuen Schuhen (Budapester, sagte er sich) und sah überhaupt nicht mehr aus wie Bullitt. Auch nicht wirklich wie Brian O'Conner, wie er fand. Doch ihm stand es, also kannte Ms Lange ihren Job.

„Wunderbar", Ms Lange legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn, „wirklich sehr viel besser. Wie geht es Ihrer Schulter?"

„Besser, kaum noch Schmerzen."

„Sehr schön. Wir müssen uns eine Tarnidentität für Sie überlegen. Außerhalb des OSP darf niemand wissen, dass Sie für den NCIS arbeiten. An was für einen Job haben Sie gedacht?"

Überrascht sah Brian zu ihr hinunter: „Job? Was meinen Sie?"

„Nun, zu einer guten Tarnidentität gehört auch ein Tarn-Job. Je früher Sie sich entscheiden, desto früher kann Mr. Beale alle Dokumente anlegen."

„Was machen denn die anderen so?", fragte Brian, um ein paar Ideen zu sammeln.

„Miss Blye gibt sich als Kuratorin aus, Mr. Hanna war sogar einmal Sommelier. Er hat ein Zertifikat. Und Mr. Callen arbeitet laut seiner Identität mit Aktien."

Brian hob eine Braue: „G? Mit Aktien? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Ach, Sie haben ihn einfach noch nicht in einem Anzug gesehen", Ms Lange blitzte ihn schelmisch an. Daraufhin errötete Brian. Er räusperte sich: „Was denken Sie denn, wäre ein passender Job? Ich meine-"

„Was wollten Sie denn mal werden, wenn Sie groß werden?"

Brian wollte ihr nicht die gleiche Antwort geben wie Callen vor einigen Tagen: _Ich wollte nur raus aus Barstow. Und nie wieder zurück._

„Jedenfalls nicht Polizist", sagte er stattdessen, „ich könnte doch vorgeben Mechaniker zu sein. Ich weiß schon alles und brauch nichts Neues lernen."

„Keine schlechte Idee. Ich werde es in Erwägung ziehen, wenn ich mit Mr. Beale die Dokumente zusammenstelle."

„Aber ich dachte, ich darf mir den Beruf selbst aussuchen?"

Ms Lange klopfte ihm auf den Arm: „Vertrauen Sie mir, Mr. O'Conner. Haben Sie eigentlich schon eine Unterkunft gefunden?"

Brian schüttelte den Kopf: „Seit ich in L.A. bin, war ich hier. Mein Haus ist wohl sicher längst verkauft. Ich suche mir später ein Motel oder so für den Übergang, bis ich eine Wohnung gefunden habe."

„Warum schlafen Sie nicht einfach bei Mr. Callen?"

Brian schluckte. Wieviel wusste dieser kleine Drachen über ihn und G? Das war unheimlich!

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee ist. Ich will mich ihm auf keinen Fall aufdrängen."

Ms Lange hob eine Braue und wirkte wenig überzeugt. Brian sprach schnell weiter, um ihr keine Zeit zum Reagieren zu geben: „Außerdem muss ich doch sowieso erst mal das Training beim FLETC absolvieren, ehe ich hier arbeiten kann oder? Das heißt, ich bin für ein paar Wochen auch nicht in L.A."

„Ich werde sehen, ob Sie dieses Training nicht umgehen können. Ich denke nicht, dass mir das allzu schwer fallen wird. In Ihrer Akte steht, dass Sie aufgrund Ihrer Schießkünste auch für das SWAT-Team in Frage kamen. Darf ich fragen, wo Sie das gelernt haben, denn ein Polizei-Training schließt Scharfschützentraining nicht mit ein."

„Ein Freund hat es mir beigebracht. Ist gar nicht so schwer."

„Und hat Ihr Freund Sie auch darauf gebracht, mit einer _HK417 Sniper_ zu schießen? Dieses Gewehr wird in unserem Land vorwiegend von Delta Force und SEAL-Teams benutzt."

Brian schwieg einen Augenblick und dachte nach. Er beschloss, so vage wie möglich zu sein: „Er hat mir das Gewehr besorgt und ich komme damit am besten klar. Allerdings habe ich sie damals in L.A. gelassen, also wird es sie wohl nicht mehr geben."

Ms Lange nickte abwesend. Handyklingeln unterbrach die Stille. Sie nickte Brian zu, nahm den Anruf an und verschwand.

Brian atmete tief durch und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Der Papierkram war erledigt, er hatte neue Klamotten und ein neues Leben. Er brauchte nur noch seine Papiere. Zeit, den ersten Arbeitstag zu beginnen!

Callen betrat hinter Sam die Villa. Sein Freund diskutierte schon seit einer halben Stunde mit ihm. Seit Callen ihn abgeholt hatte. Und es nahm kein Ende: „Du solltest besser den Freeway nehmen."

„Ich fahr aber gern auf normalen Straßen."

„Nein, du kommst gern zu spät! Über den Freeway wären wir viel schneller hier!"

„Ah, du meinst den Parkplatz, der 10 heißt."

„Auch bekannt als Santa Monica Freeway. Die haben Namen, genauso wie Zahlen."

Was interessierte es Callen? Für ihn war es nur wichtig schnell voran zu kommen. Und das ging nicht auf einem Freeway, auf dem man mehr stand als fuhr. Gerade nach der Woche in Miami war so etwas sehr enttäuschend. Er verstand Brian jetzt sehr viel besser. Immerhin hatte sein Lover – waren sie jetzt Lover? – ihn zu einigen Straßenrennen mitgenommen. Einige davon hatte Callen selbst bestritten. Er hatte sie alle gewonnen!

Gut, es waren kleine Fische gewesen, wie Tej ihm versichert hatte. Deswegen hielten sich die gewonnen Summen auch in Grenzen. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er die Rennen gewonnen und musste bloß aufpassen, dass Hetty nichts davon mitbekam. Ständig hatte sie ihn wegen seines Fahrstils auf dem Kieker!

Wo war Brian überhaupt? Er sollte doch schon seit anderthalb bis zwei Stunden hier sein. Callen suchte den Raum ab, während er mit Sam weiterdiskutierte: „Der Olympic ist aber schneller."

„Fahre nie auf dem Olympic vormittags Richtung Westen."

„Und in einem Schaltjahr?", sie kamen bei ihren Tischen an. Kensi saß an ihrem, Nate an Callens. Von Brian keine Spur. Callen würde Hetty später deswegen fragen. Er wandte sich an seine Kollegen: „Sam behauptet, den Namen jedes Freeways in Kalifornien zu kennen."

Kensi war die erste: „Ach ja? Wie heißt der acht?"

„Ocean Beach Freeway", antwortete Sam.

Nate: „Der zwei?"

„Glendale Freeway."

Callen suchte sich einen kniffligen aus: „Zwei-fünfzehn."

Sam zögerte.

Triumphierend sah Callen zu Kensi und Nate: „Erwischt!"

„Escondido Freeway", diese Stimme gehörte nicht Sam. Callen drehte sich um. Brian lehnte mit seiner rechten Schulter an dem Metallgitter, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Er lächelte ihnen zu und Callens Herz machte einen Sprung. Jegliche Müdigkeit wich aus seinem Körper und unwillkürlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Brian war verändert. Er sah nicht mehr so erschöpft aus wie an dem Tag, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Und er trug andere Klamotten. Bessere Klamotten! Enge Jeans, enges Shirt, weites Hemd. Er sah heiß aus.

Callen vermutete, dass er Hetty dafür zu danken hatte.

„Hallo Brian", grüßte er. Brian nickte zurück und sah unsicher zu den anderen Leuten im Raum. Sein Lächeln geriet wackliger, bevor es einfach nur höflich wurde.

Callen hatte Hetty schon von den Anfängen ihrer Beziehung erzählt (nicht in allen Einzelheiten). Er hatte klar gemacht, dass er das mit Brian nicht beenden wollte, auch wenn sie zusammenarbeiteten. Hetty hatte genickt und ihm ein kleines Lächeln geschenkt. Jetzt beschloss Callen, Brian in ihre Mitte einzuführen. Auch wenn Sam wohl seine Probleme mit ihm haben würde. Niemand wollte, dass Dom Vaile ersetzt wurde.

„Kensi und Sam kennst du ja schon", Callen ging zu Brian und legte seinen Arm um ihn. Der junge Mann war total steif, entspannte sich bei der Berührung aber merklich. Callen führte ihn zwischen die Schreibtische und blieb vor seinem eigenen stehen: „Das ist Nate Getz. Er ist unser Psychologe."

„Freut mich", Nate streckte Brian die Hand entgegen und beobachtete ihn interessiert. Brian lächelte nichtssagend zurück und erwiderte den Gruß.

„Hetty scheint dich schon in ihren Klauen gehabt zu haben", bemerkte Kensi mit einem Nicken auf Brians Kleidung. Brian lachte: „Sie bestand darauf, mir neue Sachen zu besorgen. Und sie will eine neue Identität für mich anlegen."

„Hast du dir schon einen Job ausgesucht?", fragte Sam, als er Brians Hand schüttelte. Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wir haben drüber gesprochen, aber sie wollte es dann doch selbst regeln."

Callen begann: „Hast du schon-", doch Fahrradklingeln unterbrach ihn. Sie sahen hoch zur Balustrade. Eric rollte auf einem Segway heran und stoppte am Geländer.

Nate lachte und Kensi fragte: „Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Geiles Nerdmobil!", rief Sam hinauf.

„Macht euch nur lustig, ihr Zweibeiner!", antwortete Eric, „Aber damit spare ich dreiundvierzig Minuten Fußweg, die ich ab nun in meine Arbeit investieren kann."

„Dreiundvierzig Minuten?", fragte Callen beeindruckt und sah herausfordernd zu Sam: „Ich wette ohne Freeway."

„Ja klar."

Eric wendete den Segway: „Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass man das ist, was man fährt."

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu", meinte Brian breit grinsend, „Nur: Wen wollen Sie denn darstellen?"

„Einen eifrigen Datenanalysten, der auf unnötiges Gehen verzichtet, um seine Arbeitszeit effizient zu nutzen."

Brian nickte und schenkte Eric einen Salut: „Sie haben mich überzeugt."

„Danke, Mr. O'Conner. Ich bin Eric."

„Brian", und damit fuhr Eric zurück in die OSP-Zentrale. Die anderen folgten ihm. Callen blieb ein wenig zurück und hielt Brian am Arm fest: „Hey!"

Brian stoppte und wandte sich ihm zu. Sein Lächeln war so gelöst wie es Callen nur in den letzten Tagen in Miami gesehen hatte. Nur zwei Stunden waren sie getrennt gewesen und trotzdem kam es ihm vor, als lägen Welten zwischen Miami und L.A.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Brian zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich bin ein wenig überrollt von dem Ganzen. Es ist noch unglaublich."

Callen verhakte seine Finger mit Brians und legte seine Lippen auf Brians Schläfe: „Dann lass uns nachher reden."

Brian nickte.

„Komm!", Callen lief die Treppe hoch, „Bevor die anderen uns suchen."


	2. Chapter 2

Brians Herzschlag normalisierte sich allmählich wieder, als er die OSP-Zentrale betrat. In dem Raum gab es keine Fenster. Ein großer Bildschirm an der langen Wand und viele kleinere erhellten ihn. In der Mitte stand ein Tisch, der bestimmt auch einige technische Tricksereien konnte.

Brian stellte sich an die Ecke des Tisches neben Nate und sah zu Eric. Der lief, ein Tablet in der Hand zum großen Bildschirm, auf dem das Ausweisbild eines Mannes zu sehen war: „Navy-Yeoman James Rush, auf Heimaturlaub von der San Diego Naval Base, ist heute in den frühen Morgenstunden bei einem illegalen Autorennen ums Leben gekommen."

Eric spielte ein Video ab.

Ein Eclipse und ein Civic fuhren ein ganz normales Viertelmeilenrennen. Bis der Eclipse, als der Fahrer wohl sein NOS aktivierte, plötzlich hochging.

„Einige halten wohl schnelle Autos für einen Teil unserer Kultur", sagte Nate abwertend. Brian sah zu ihm und hob eine Braue. Er fing Callens Blick auf, der grinsend erwiderte: „Männer sind nicht zu bremsen."

Nate zuckte zusammen und sah leicht peinlich berührt zu Brian: „Sorry, ich hab vergessen-"

Brian winkte ab: „Ist eben nicht jedermanns Sache. Und ich denke, für einen Großteil der Amerikaner sieht ein Auto aus wie das andere."

Eric lächelte herausfordernd: „Und für dich nicht? Dann kannst du uns bestimmt sagen, was das für Modelle waren."

„Das silberne war ein Honda Civi und das orange ein Mitsubishi Eclipse."

„Das eine kommt mir bekannt vor", murmelte Callen und trat dichter an den Bildschirm Er betrachtete den Eclispe ausgiebig, „ist das nicht das Auto, das ich unten in Miami gefahren bin?"

Brian schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Es war seltsam, dass er selbst ein Jeansmodell nicht von einem anderen unterscheiden konnte, aber für ihn diese Autos nicht unterschiedlicher sein konnten.

„Du bist einen Spyder gefahren und ich einen Evo. Als ich vor zwei Jahren undercover war, hatte ich einen Eclipse. Hat leider nicht lange überlebt."

„Also für mich", sagte Nate, „sehen die alle gleich aus."

„Das kommt daher, dass du einfach kein Herz für Autos hast", meinte Kensi anklagend.

„Hört, hört!", Brian tauschte mit ihr einen Faustgruß. Dann ging Kensi zu einem zweiten Bildschirm, auf den Yeoman Rushs Dienstakte zu sehen war.

„Welche Sicherheitsstufe hatte Rush?", fragte Sam.

„Laut seiner Dienstakte", antwortete Kensi, „arbeitete er in der Verwaltung des Quartermaster Office."

„Merkwürdig allerdings", bemerkte Eric, „dass die Akte von Yeoman Rush extrem verschlüsselt ist."

Brian runzelte die Stirn: „Welche Verwaltungsabteilung ist denn verschlüsselt?"

Sam erklärte: „Die, die Geheimoperationen tarnt. Eric, finde heraus, woran er gearbeitet hat."

„Unter Umständen war es nur Zufall", meinte Nate. Sam wirkte nicht überzeugt. Er holte sich das Video heran, vergrößerte es und ließ es nochmals abspielen: „Wär möglich, aber die verschlüsselte Dienstakte lässt nur darauf schließen, dass er an einer Geheimoperation beteiligt war."

Callen trat vor: „Der andere Fahrer fährt einfach weiter. Der bremst nicht mal im Ansatz."

„Muss nicht heißen, dass er Rush nicht gekannt oder ihn gar ermordet hat", gab Brian zu bedenken. Die fünf drehten sich zu ihm. Sie hatten echt durchdringende Blicke, aber Brian ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er steckte nur seine Hände in seine – engen – Hosentaschen. Deswegen sollte er vielleicht doch noch einmal mit Ms Lange reden. Doch die anderen warteten jetzt erst einmal auf eine Erläuterung von ihm.

„So ein Crash bleibt nicht lange unbemerkt. Kaum ein Fahrer hätte angehalten. Wenn NOS hochgeht, ist das Beste, was man tun kann, abhauen. Das hätte keiner überlebt. Und die Polizei wird schnell da gewesen sein, also haben alle Reiß aus genommen, um nicht noch mehr Ärger zu kriegen."

„Und was hättest du gemacht?", fragte Nate interessiert. Brian blickte unschuldig zurück: „Ich habe gerade erst meine weiße Weste wiederbekommen, da werde ich doch wohl kaum sagen, ich wäre ein illegales Rennen gefahren."

„Also glaubst du nicht, dass der andere Fahrer flüchtet?", fragte Eric. Sam holte das Bild des Hondas heran. Kensi zählte auf: „Getönte Scheiben, keine Nummernschilder, nichts zu erkennen."

Doch Sam hatte eine kleine Zeichnung auf dem Heck des Autos entdeckt: „Tokkan One. Tokkan ist japanisch und bedeutet Blitz."

Callen fragte Brian: „Ich weiß, du warst zwei Jahre nicht in der Stadt, aber sagt dir der Name was?"

„Auch die Rennszene ist untereinander vernetzt. Ich hab gehört, dass Tokkan die neue Nummer Eins wurde, nachdem Dom aus L.A. geflüchtet ist. Aber keiner weiß genau, wer das eigentlich ist. Niemand hat ihn je gesehen."

„Also suchen wir den anderen Fahrer", meinte Callen, „ich will den Unfallort sehen."

„Fahr mit Kensi", sagte Sam. Callen und Kensi sahen ihn überrascht an. Brian hob verwundert eine Braue. Callen hatte ihm erzählt, dass Sam sein bester Freund und Partner war. Sollte er da nicht mit Callen zusammenarbeiten?

Sam drehte sich um: „Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Du nimmst den Pacific und ich will nicht im Stau festsitzen. Also beschäftige ich mich gründlich mit Yeoman Rush und ihr könnt die nächsten zwei Stunden Abgase atmen."

Brian hob seine Hand: „Darf ich dann vielleicht mitkommen?"

Sam verschränkte die Arme: „Soll ich die ganze Arbeit allein machen?"

„Okay", sagte Callen, „dann fahren Brian und ich und Kensi hilft dir."

„Nichts da!", meinte Kensi, „Ich hab mich schon drauf gefreut."

Sie sah zu Brian. Ein schelmisches Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit: „Lass uns drum knobeln."

Brian zögerte, dann schlug er ein. Sie warfen eine Münze, Kensi durfte ansagen und gewann. Brian war aber nicht allzu enttäuscht: „Dafür darf ich mir den geschrotteten Wagen ansehen."

Kensi nickte.

„Wenn das Spielchen vorbei ist", meinte Callen grinsend, „dann lass uns gehen, Kensi. Hey, was hältst du davon, wenn wir unterwegs Donuts besorgen?"

Triumphierend lief Kensi an Sam und Brian vorbei: „Ich liebe Donuts."

Sam rief ihnen noch hinterher: „Donuts hattest du aber nicht erwähnt!"

Brian grinste. Dieses Team war echt abgefahren. Ihm könnte es hier durchaus gefallen. Er trat neben Sam: „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Sam rief die Dienstakte auf: „Du bist doch der Auto-Experte. Analysier zusammen mit Eric das Video."

Verwundert sah Brian Sam an. In letzter Zeit regierte Sam ziemlich genervt auf Brians Anwesenheit. Vielleicht war der Mann auch einfach nur übermüdet.

Es klingelte zwei Mal, bevor sich der Mann am anderen Ende meldete: „Hier Vance."

„Hallo, Leon", begrüßte Hetty ihn, „ich nehme an, Sie haben meine Mail schon erhalten?"

Ein Seufzen erklang: „Sie meinen bezüglich Ihres neuen Schützlings? Ich habe seine Akte vor mir liegen. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob er wirklich der passende Kandidat ist. Er hat doch schon einiges auf dem Kerbholz."

„Haben Sie den vorläufigen Bericht von Miami noch nicht gelesen? Der Junge ist ein Naturtalent. Und er erfüllt alle nötigen Anforderungen: bester der Polizeiakademie, hervorragender Schütze und Fahrer, spricht mehrere Sprachen. Und in seiner Undercover-Arbeit hat er nur gute Beurteilungen bekommen."

„Ja", spöttelte Vance, „bei seiner letzten Arbeit war er so gut, dass er gleich übergelaufen ist. Hetty, bei den sensiblen Daten, mit denen Sie täglich arbeiten, können wir uns so etwas nicht leisten!"

„Wenn wir besser auf O'Conner aufpassen, wird sich so etwas nicht wiederholen. Das LAPD war nicht ganz unschuldig an den Geschehnissen vor zwei Jahren."

„Sei es drum: Ich halte es trotzdem nicht für eine gute Idee."

Hetty fluchte innerlich. Sie betrachtete das Überwachungsfoto, dass die Kollegen aus L.A. zwei Jahre zuvor gemacht hatten und das nun in Brian O'Conners Akte lag. Er erinnerte sie stark an Daryl. Vermutlich kämpfte sie deswegen so hart darum, ihn behalten zu dürfen.

„Direktor Vance, dieser Mann kann mit mehr Waffen umgehen als die meisten Ihrer Agenten. Er hat einen guten Instinkt und seine Beurteilungen im Verhör zeigen, wie manipulativ er sein kann. Ich denke, der Rest der Akte spricht für sich."

„Hetty, wenn Sie so unbedingt jemanden als Ersatz für Agent Vaile brauchen, dann suchen Sie sich jemanden von den NCIS-Agenten aus. Ich garantiere Ihnen die freie Wahl. Oder Sie sprechen mit dem Undercover-Polizisten vom LAPD. Decker heißt er, oder?"

„Deeks. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Ich _will_ O'Conner und ich finde, er hat eine zweite Chance verdient. Denken Sie an Ihre Vergangenheit zurück. Hat Ihnen da nicht auch jemand eine zweite Chance gegeben?"

Vance schwieg. Hetty erlaubtes sich ein kleines Lächeln. Bisher lief es doch ganz gut. Sie holte zum finalen Schlag aus: „Und denken Sie daran, Leon: Möchten Sie jemanden mit O'Conners Fähigkeiten wirklich auf der anderen Seite haben?"

Vance seufzte lang. Er zögerte und Hetty sah sein Gesicht vor sich. Die Stirn gerunzelt, den Mund verzogen. Doch letztendlich gab auch er sich geschlagen: „Also gut, Hetty. Ich werde ihn auf die Liste der Kandidaten fürs FLETC setzen und-"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig sein wird", widersprach Hetty schnell, „wozu es noch hinauszögern? O'Conner hat dort schon zwei Expertenkurse für Befragungen und Schießen gemacht. Und jetzt soll er noch zu einem Basistraining?"

„Hetty, das Criminal Investigator Training Program ist Pflicht für jeden neuen NCIS-Agenten-"

„Wollen Sie, dass der arme Junge gleich am ersten Tag wieder kündigt, weil er sich zu Tode langweilt?"

Stöhnend gab Vance nach: „Also gut, Hetty. Er braucht das Training nicht zu machen."

Zufrieden grinste Hetty. Hatte sie es wieder geschafft, den alten Fuchs zu überlisten!

„Aber ich will, dass er für ein paar Wochen unter Gibbs lernt. Dann kann ich seine Leistung auch selbst beurteilen. Und wenn Gibbs ihn dann noch nicht vergrault hat, darf er zurück zum OSP."

„Meinetwegen", stimmte Hetty zu. Gibbs war ein guter Lehrmeister und die paar Wochen würde Brian schon überleben. Der Junge hatte bisher weitaus schlimmeres hinter sich.

„Dann erwarte ich O'Conner in D.C., sobald Ihr Fall abgeschlossen ist", murrte Vance, „einen schönen Tag noch Hetty."

Damit legte er auf. Hetty klatschte in die Hände, stand auf und ging zum Wasserkocher. Es war Zeit für eine schöne Tasse Rooibos-Tee.

Während sie darauf wartete, dass das Wasser kochte, entdeckte sie einen Umschlag des LAPD in ihrem Eingangskorb. Neugierig öffnete sie ihn und ein Bild von Callen fiel heraus. Er war wieder bei Rot über eine Ampel gefahren.

Hettys Laune steigerte exponentiell, als ihr eine Idee kam. Grinsend goss sie das Wasser über die Teeblätter und wartete darauf, dass Callen und Kensi zurückkamen. In der Zwischenzeit besuchte sie das Internet auf der Suche nach Fahrschulen.

Grinsend hielt Callen die Donut-Tüte in der Hand. Er hatte ein Stückchen von Himbeer-Vanille in der Hand und Kensi verschlang den letzten Rest grüner Apfel. Der letzte war ein Schoko-Donut mit Erdbeerfüllung. Die Tüte mit diesem drückte er Brian in die Hand, der ihn anlächelte und sofort reingriff.

„Ihr wirkt ein wenig feucht", sagte er und biss ab, „regnet es draußen?"

„Starker Niesel", meinte Kensi, „aber die Rennstrecke war der Hammer. Kein Hindernis weit und breit. Da kannst du deinen Wagen richtig auf Touren bringen."

Brian feixte. Er hatte ein Glitzern in den Augen und ein wenig Erdbeermarmelade am Mundwinkel, die Callen am liebsten abgeleckt hätte. Stattdessen räusperte er sich nur.

„Es gibt einige Strecken in L.A.", Brian wischte sich die Marmelade ab und leckte sich über den Daumen, „die dir gefallen würden. Sind für Viertelmeilenrennen wie gemacht. Aber wenn du mal was richtig Cooles erleben willst, solltest du bei Race Wars mitmachen."

„Davon hab ich noch nie gehört."

„Findet jährlich in der Wüste statt. Den ganzen Tag nur Rennen, ohne Cops und allem. Nur du, die Strecke und dein Auto. Wenn man gut ist, kann man da verdienen."

Begeistert hängte sich Kensi bei Brian unter: „Ich glaube, du bist mein neuer bester Freund. Nimmst du mich mal mit?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Hast du einen Wagen, den du da fahren kannst? Nur zusehen wäre doch langweilig."

Kensi grinste so breit, dass Callen froh war, dass Brian nur an einem Ufer blieb. Er wollte ungern eine seiner besten Freundinnen aus dem Weg räumen.

Brian schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn er sah Callen an: „Du solltest vielleicht auch drüber nachdenken. Wenn du Spaß in Miami hattest, gefällt dir das bestimmt auch."

Callen trat näher an Brian und senkte seine Stimme: „Oh, Spaß hatte ich definitiv."

Röte zog sich über Brians Wangen. Er öffnete seinen Mund, doch Sam tauchte auf: „Hallo, G, schon wieder da?"

„Hin und zurück auf dem Pacific in etwas über einer Stunde. Da machst du Augen!", er steckte sich das letzte Donutstückchen in den Mund.

Sam wiegelte ab: „Das war nur Glück", sein Blick wanderte zu Brian, der ihm kauend zunickte, dann wieder zurück zu Callen „Wo ist mein Donut?"

Callen sah an Sam hinunter: „Du wolltest doch auf deine Linie achten."

„Okay", das klang etwas aggressiv.

„Oh, Mr. Callen", Hetty hielt ein Foto in die Höhe. Es sah verdammt nach dem von einer Verkehrskamera aus. Callen rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Er war doch noch nicht mal einen Tag wieder in L.A.! Hatte die Polizei echt so lange gebraucht, um Hetty das Foto zu schicken? Das war unfair!

Bevor er nach Miami geflogen war, hatte er doch versprochen ordentlicher zu fahren. Und gerade eben hatte er die Geschwindigkeitsgrenze auch nur minimal überschritten.

„Sie waren mal wieder zu schnell unterwegs und sind geblitzt worden."

Callen nahm Hetty den Brief mit dem Foto aus der Hand. Brian sah auf das Foto: „Oh, bei Rot über die Ampel. Erwischt!"

Callen handelte rasch: „Da hab ich einen Verdächtigen verfolgt."

Das zog doch immer.

Sam zog das Blatt zu sich: „Nein, das war an unserem freien Tag. Du hast mich zu spät abgeholt für das Kingsspiel."

Genervt und vorwurfsvoll starrte er Sam an. Vielen Dank, _Partner!_ , dachte er sich.

„Kein Donut, keine Liebe", erwiderte der nur.

Brian kicherte: „So schlimm wird das schon nicht sein. Ihr habt doch sicher Kontakte bei den Cops, oder? Sollen die das regeln."

„Ja", sprang Kensi ihm zur Hilfe, „vielleicht kann uns unser Freund Bernhard vom LAPD aus der Klemme helfen."

Hetty war gar nicht begeistert: „Das wird er auf gar keinen Fall tun! Wollen Sie etwa Ihre Tarnung auffliegen lassen?"

„Ist es denn so schlimm?", fragte Brian, „Du musst doch bestimmt nur ein kleines Bußgeld bezahlen. Jeder überfährt mal eine rote Ampel."

„So einfach ist das nicht", widersprach Hetty. War ja klar.

„Mr. Callen, Sie werden das machen, was andere auch machen. Sie gehen zur Verkehrserziehung."

„Das ist aber eine heftige und langweilige Strafe", mitleidig klopfte Brian ihm auf die Schulter. Callen schenkte ihm einen genervten Blick und der Blonde grinste nur frech zurück.

„Ach, halb so wild", sagte Sam, „das geht online. Wird dir gefallen."

„Nur, wenn man in den letzten achtzehn Monaten nicht aufgefallen ist, ist das möglich. Und bedauerlicherweise ist das bereits der dritte Verstoß von Mr. Callen."

„Du hast drei Verstöße", erstaunt blickte Brian ihn an, „weißt du nicht, wie man sich _nicht_ erwischen lässt?"

„Ist ja nicht jeder so ein verrückter Fahrer wie du", murrte er zurück, „vielleicht solltest du mir ein paar Tricks zeigen."

„Ich komm mit!", rief Kensi.

„Mr. Callen!", oh, Hettys Stimme war streng, also bedeutete es totaler Ernst, „Sie absolvieren sechzehn Stunden leibhaftigen Verkehrsunterricht."

„Hetty, Sie scherzen doch!", flehte Callen. Gleich ging er ernsthaft auf die Knie! Sogar ihren Wagen würde er waschen!

„Keine Panik", jetzt lächelte sie und das war noch schlimmer, „das wird vielleicht ein Spaß. Ich habe Sie bei einer Comedy-Verkerhsschule eingetragen, für die nächsten zwei Tage. Die machen am zweiten Tag auch Praxis-Unterricht auf einem eigenen Gelände."

Fast panisch sah er seine Chefin an. Brian neben ihm verbarg sein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand.

„Das haben Sie nicht!", Callen war jetzt im Verhandlungsstadium, „Hetty, wir haben einen Fall!"

„Sam und Kensi sind absolut in der Lage für Sie zu übernehmen, bis Sie fertig sind."

Die beiden nickten eifrig und Sam hielt ihm auch beide aufgereckten Daumen in die Höhe. Verräter!

„Moment mal!", Brians Kopf flog hoch, „Ich habe meinen Namen gar nicht gehört."

Hetty maß ihn mit einem sehr amüsierten Blick. Callen sah, wie Brian erbleichte: „Ich ahne schreckliches."

„Ich dachte mir, es wäre eine gute Idee, Sie dort zusammen mit Mr. Callen anzumelden."

„Dachten Sie", murmelte Brian fast unhörbar. Er sah aus als stehe er unter Schock.

„Es soll Sie nicht in alte Muster zurückfallen lassen", erklärte Hetty, „ein wenig Auffrischung tut Ihnen gut. Und nur für Sie habe ich auch auf den Praxis-Anteil geachtet."

„Danke", sagte Brian schwach und sah hilflos zu Callen. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und war heilfroh, dass er bei dieser Farce nicht allein war.

Hetty sah auf ihre Uhr: „Der Unterricht beginnt in einer halben Stunde in Culver City. Also machen Sie sich lieber auf den Weg, sonst erwischt man sie wieder bei einer Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitung."

Kensi schlug vor: „Nehmt am besten den 90er. Ich mein ja nur."

„Das ist der Marina Freeway", sagte Hetty. Callen fand nur ein Wort dazu: „Ha!"

„Wir nehmen den 405er", schaltete sich Brian ein, „den San Diego Freeway. Geht wesentlich schneller. Gibst du mir deine Schlüssel, G?"

Callen wollte noch etwas erwidern, warf sie aber dem Blonden nur geschlagen zu.

Bevor sie ganz aus der Villa hinaus waren, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte zu Kensi: „Wenn ihr schon etwas habt, dann schickt einen vorläufigen Bericht zur Gutachterin. Nicht, dass sie hier noch anruft und uns auf die Nerven geht."

„Gutachterin?", fragte Brian verwirrt, „Was für eine Gutachterin."

„Sie heißt Allison Pritchett und ist Gutachterin für die Raydex Versicherung."

Brian schnaubte: „Das glaub ich gern. Ich denke, Eric sollte diese Frau mal überprüfen. Die hat euch eiskalt angelogen."

Callen sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, Mr. O'Conner?", fragte Hetty.

„Man kann Rennwagen für den Straßenverkehr nicht versichern. Selbst wenn du deinen Wagen versichert hast, sobald du ihn für ein Straßenrennen aufmöbelst, wird das hinfällig. Das weiß jeder gute Fahrer."

„Woher?", fragte Callen.

„Tja, die einen lernen's aus Erfahrung, die anderen kennen die kalifornische Straßenverkehrsordnung."

„Wow, tja dann", meinte Kensi und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften, „ich sag Eric Bescheid. Und ihr beide lernt noch ein wenig mehr über das Verkehrsrecht."

„Ha ha", meinte Callen. Mit hängenden Schultern machten er und Brian sich von dannen. Auf in einen Tag voller Hölle.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian schaffte es nicht sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als er in Callens silbernen Aston Martin stieg. So ein Baby hatte er selbst noch nie gefahren. Sein alter Freund hatte ihm immer davon vorgeschwärmt, doch Brians Herz schlug eindeutig für die Tuners. Trotzdem war es ein Wahnsinnsgefühl, diese Maschine auf Trab zu bringen. Er fuhr auf den San Diego Freeway, beschleunigte und zog an den anderen Autos vorbei. Die Tachonadel kletterte auf 130.

„Du weißt, dass Hetty uns zu der Verkehrserziehung schickt, _weil_ wir zu schnell fahren?", fragte Callen amüsiert.

„ _Du_ fährst zu schnell", Brian sah grinsend zu ihm, „ich lass mich nicht erwischen."

„Weißt du etwa, wo jede Verkehrskamera in L.A. ist?"

„Vielleicht gibt es eine App dafür", sagte Brian, „wie ich vorhin sagte: die Racer-Szene ist vernetzt."

Callen lachte. Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Es war Callen, der die Stille brach: „Was ich dich schon vorhin fragen wollte: Hast du dir schon überlegt, wo du übernachten willst?"

„Ich suche mir ein Motel, sobald der Tag vorbei ist. Ich muss eh bald zum FLETC-Training, also wollte ich mir erst eine Wohnung suchen, nachdem ich zurück bin."

„Das ist eine lange Zeit. Ich habe total vergessen, dass man dieses Training absolvieren muss. Ich brauchte es damals nicht zu machen, weil ich direkt von der CIA kam."

Überrascht starrte Brian Callen an: „Also bis du ein James Bond? Nur ohne Anzug."

„Ich _war_ ein James Bond."

„Und hast das Auto behalten."

„Und ich hab das Auto behalten."

Brian grinste, dann lenkte er das Gespräch zurück zum ursprünglichen Thema: „Ms Lange meinte, dass ich mein Training vielleicht auch überspringen kann. Glaubst du, sie schafft das?"

„Hetty kriegt immer, was sie will. Das wirst du noch merken. Ich bin felsenfest der Überzeugung, dass sie ein kleiner Dämon ist."

„Das glaub ich dir auf's Wort."

„Also unabhängig davon, ob du zum Training musst oder nicht. Wenn du willst, kannst du auch bei mir pennen."

Vor Schreck riss Brian das Steuer ein wenig zur Seite. Er lenkte schnell gegen, aber Callen schrie auf, klammerte sich an seinem Sitz fest und sah mit geweiteten Augen zu Brian: „Du kannst eiskalt unter ein Truck durchfahren und über eine Brücke springen, aber bei einer einfachen Frage reagierst du so?"

„'tschuldige, Mann! Ich hab damit nicht gerechnet."

Brian atmete tief durch und sein Herzschlag normalisierte sich allmählich wieder. Wie sollte er denn ahnen, dass Callen einen solchen Vorschlag machte? Der Mann war doch kein Gedankenleser? Brian errötete bei dieser unsinnigen Idee.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf zu fragen? Ich meine-"

„Ich hab doch in Miami auch bei dir gepennt. Für mich ist das kein Problem."

„Ja, aber da musstest du doch bei mir wohnen. Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, du musst dich mir gegenüber verpflichtet fühlen, nur weil wir miteinander geschlafen haben."

Brian blinkte, bremste ab, schaltete runter, bog ab, beschleunigte und schaltete wieder hoch. Seine Hand blieb auf dem Schaltknüppel liegen. Warme Finger legten sich über seine. Brians Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Er schluckte und sah zu Callen.

„Ich biete es dir nicht an, weil ich mich verpflichtet fühle, sondern weil ich es schön fände, wenn du bei mir übernachtest. Wenn dir das mit der Beziehung zu schnell geht, dann sag es. Wir müssen nicht das Bett teilen. Ich habe auch eine Couch."

Brian lachte auf und sah Callen in die Augen: „Du glaubst, es geht mir zu schnell? Glaub mir: ich hatte bisher nur eine Beziehung und im Vergleich zu der ist das hier direkt langsam. Außerdem", er sah wieder auf die Straße, „dachte ich, du wärst nicht der Typ Mann, der alles auf die übliche Weise tut."

„Nun dann, ist es doch schön, dass wir uns einigen können."

Brian bog in die letzte Straße ab und fuhr bis zum Gebäude der Fahrschule. Er schaltete den Motor aus, schnallte sich ab, blieb jedoch sitzen. Callen hatte schon die Tür geöffnet, aber als er bemerkte, dass Brian nicht ausstieg, schlug er sie wieder zu: „Was ist los?"

Brian biss sich auf die Unterlippe: „Was wird denn deine Chefin sagen, wenn sie von der Beziehung erfährt?"

„Hetty? Ich glaube, nichts weiter. Beim NCIS ist Fraternisieren nicht verboten, weißt du."

„Na ja", Brian fuhr sich durch die Haare. In seiner Erinnerung waren die Kommentare seiner Polizeikameraden noch immer präsent. Die halben Prügeleien in der Umkleidekabine und seine überhörten Bitten für Unterstützung im Einsatz ebenso.

Er schaffte es nur in Callens Richtung zu sehen, nicht in seine Augen. Brian war so voller Zweifel. Er wusste nur, dass er die Ausgrenzung durch Kollegen nicht noch einmal erleben wollte. So etwas wollte er Callen auf jeden Fall ersparen. Auch wenn das Team bisher doch einen sehr respektablen Eindruck gemacht hatte; alles änderte sich, sobald es ins Licht gezerrt wurde.

„Denkst du nicht, die sehen das ein wenig anders, wenn es um zwei Männer geht?"

„Hetty weiß von unserer Beziehung. Sie wird die Lunte gerochen haben, sobald sie auf der Abrechnung gesehen hat, dass ich nicht mit Sam und Kensi nach Verones Festnahme in ein Hotel gezogen bin. Und hätte sie etwas dagegen, hätte sie es schon längst gesagt. Sie wird uns unterstützen, sollten wir Probleme kriegen."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich vertraue Hetty."

Brian starrte blicklos auf das Lenkrad: „Je mehr ich über sie höre und sie erlebe, desto mehr wird mir bewusst, dass sie eine echt klasse Chefin sein muss."

Plötzlich spürte Brian Callens Hand in seinem Nacken. Er sah den Mann an. Callen beugte sich vor und sie küssten sich.

„Lass uns gehen", wisperte Callen, „sonst kommen wir wirklich noch zu spät. Wir können auch später darüber reden."

Brians Muskeln entspannten sich. Er fühlte sich jetzt viel leichter: „Das brauchen wir nicht."

Hetty betrat die Operationszentrale: „Wo stehen wir?"

Sam berichtete: „Eric lässt den Namen der angeblichen Versicherungsangestellten durch alle Datenbanken laufen. Auf jeden Fall hat uns Raydex schon mitgeteilt, dass dort keine Allison Pritchett arbeitet. Und sie haben Brians Aussagen zu den Straßenrennen bestätigt. Getunte Autos können nicht versichert werden. Wir haben auch rausgefunden, dass jemand Yeoman Rushs Wagen manipuliert hat. Nach Tokkan wird auch noch gesucht. Kensi und ich wollten jetzt zu Keith und Angela fahren, um sie zu befragen."

Hetty nickte zufrieden: „Sehr gut. Vergessen Sie nicht, Callen und Mr. O'Conner auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Sie werden wieder zu uns stoßen, sobald die heutigen acht Stunden Unterricht vorbei sind."

Ein breites Grinsen schlich auf die Gesichter aller Anwesenden. In einem teuflischen Moment spielte Hetty mit dem Gedanken, sie alle noch einmal in die Fahrschule zu schicken. Nur um deren entsetzte Gesichter genießen zu können. Wie sie ihre Macht liebte!

„Agent Hanna, bevor Sie sich mit Kensi auf den Weg machen, hätte ich Sie gern kurz gesprochen."

Sam nickte Kensi zu und folgte Hetty hinaus. Sie führte ihn ihr Büro, wo sie ihm eine schon vorbereitete Tasse Bachblütentee zuschob. Sam setzte sich auf ihr Zeichen und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Sam?"

„Ganz gut, danke. Warum fragen Sie?"

„Ich würde gern wissen, wie Sie mit Mr. O'Conners Anwesenheit hier zurechtkommen."

Sam runzelte die Stirn: „Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz."

„Nun, ich kann verstehen, dass sein Hintergrund Sie vielleicht beunruhigt und Ihnen noch das Vertrauen in ihm fehlt."

„Soweit ich verstanden habe, soll er doch Dom ersetzen oder?", fragte Sam bitter und äußerst aggressiv, „Aber sobald Dom wieder bei uns ist, verschwindet O'Conner doch."

Hetty hob die Tasse und sah Sam über deren Rand hinweg an: „Ihnen muss doch klar sein, dass Agent Vailes Überlebenschancen nach so langer Zeit stark gesunken sind."

„Wollen Sie ihn etwa aufgeben?", Sam krallte seine Finger in die Stuhllehnen.

„Agent Hanna! Ich verstehe Ihre Hoffnung. Auch ich möchte Dom wieder in unserer Mitte wissen. Aber das harte Los eines Vorgesetzten ist es, realistisch zu bleiben. Und das werden Sie auch als SEAL gelernt haben."

„SEALs lassen keinen Mann zurück", knurrte Sam.

„Sei es drum", sagte Hetty. Es störte sie, dass sie zu ihrem Agenten so hart sein musste, doch Sam ließ ihr keine Wahl. Wenn er die Augen noch ein wenig verschlossen halten wollte, war das kein Problem, solange seine Arbeit nicht darunter litt. Und das Teamwork.

Hetty waren die kühlen Blicke zwischen Sam und Brian aufgefallen. Da ihr ein umfangreicher Erfahrungsschatz zu Verfügung stand, wusste sie, dass sie solche Konflikte am besten schon im Keim erstickte.

„In der Zwischenzeit wird Mr. O'Conner im Team mitarbeiten. Er wird solange Kensis Partner sein."

„Also wird O'Conner wieder gehen, wenn Dom zurückkehrt?"

„Nein, Sam. Brian wird bleiben, auch wenn Dom zurückkehrt. Er ist nicht einfach nur ein Ersatz. Erst quasi eine Ergänzung zum Team."

Sams Missmut war deutlich an seinen hängenden Schultern und seinem verkniffenen Mund zu erkennen. Er ließ sich ihre Aussage durch den Kopf gehen, bis fast ein wenig hoffnungsvoll fragte: „Das heißt, Sie schicken Dom nicht weg, wenn er gefunden wird? Sie schieben ihn nicht in eine andere Abteilung ab?"

„Wir werden darüber reden, wenn es soweit ist."

„Das war kein ja", murrte Sam, „ich habe das Gefühl, Sie glauben überhaupt nicht mehr an Doms Rückkehr. Und Sie haben schon vorsorglich nach einem Ersatz Ausschau gehalten!"

„Agent Hanna, jeder NCIS-Agent ist sich der Gefahr bewusst, während seines Dienstes verletzt zu werden oder zu sterben. Und in solchen Fällen ist es durchaus üblich, dass jemand anderer dessen Posten übernimmt."

„Also wollen Sie O'Conner wirklich behalten? Obwohl er dafür mehr als ungeeignet ist?"

„Ich habe Ihren Bericht aus Miami gelesen. So schlecht kam Mr. O'Conner dabei nicht weg. Persönlich habe ich nur einen guten Eindruck von ihm gewonnen."

„Er war gut, weil er Autos gefahren ist. Es war seine Szene. Das sagt nichts darüber aus, wie er in einem normalen Fall reagiert."

„Bisher macht sich Mr. O'Conner doch ganz gut. Er hat Sie auf die falsche Versicherungsagentin hingewiesen. Wer weiß, wann wir darauf gekommen wären."

„Aber nur, weil es wieder seinem kriminellen Hintergrund entspricht. Er wusste es nicht dank seiner Polizeiausbildung."

„Agent Hanna!", gewaltsam stellte Hetty die Tasse auf den Tisch ab. Das Geschirr klirrte und Tee schwappte über, „Sollte es Ihnen entfallen sein: Dieses Team führe immer noch ich! Es hätte genauso gut sein können, dass Agent Vaile zu einer anderen Dienststelle versetzt worden wäre. Sie mögen keine Veränderungen, aber wir alle müssen uns darauf einstellen. Und Mr. O'Conner ist eine dieser Veränderungen."

Sam schwieg. Er starrte Hetty lange an, dann stemmte er seine Hände auf die Stuhllehnen: „Wenn das alles war-"

„Einen Augenblick noch."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ sich Sam wieder in den Stuhl fallen.

War sie hier im Kindergarten oder wie? Genau deswegen hatte sie sich damals gegen mehr Kinder entschieden.

„Ich wollte Sie noch fragen, wie es Ihnen denn bei dem Gedanken geht, dass Callen und O'Conner eine Beziehung haben. Allerdings kann ich an Ihrer vorherigen Reaktion schon ablesen, dass Sie nicht allzu begeistert sind."

„Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass die beiden Männer sind. Ich weiß: don't ask, don't tell. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass Brian O'Conner der richtige Mann für Callen ist."

Hetty nickte langsam: „Ich verstehe. Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie das nicht als Anlass nehmen, Callens Glück zu zerstören."

„Ich werde Callen immer unterstützen", Sam stand auf. Bevor er ging, grinste er Hetty an: „Das bedeutet natürlich nicht, dass ich O'Conner nicht alle Knochen breche, sollte er Callen wehtun."

Und mit diesen Worten ging Sam. Hetty lächelte zufrieden und nahm einen Schluck. Sie hatte so etwas in der Art schon von Sam erwartet. Sie fragte sich nur, wer Callen die Knochen brach, sollte er Brian verletzen.

Brian hatte schon früh in seiner Kindheit festgestellt, dass er von Mode so gut wie gar nichts verstand. Er wusste was Unterwäsche, Hosen, Shirts, Hemden und dergleichen waren, aber er kannte kaum Modemarken. Und er sah auch keinen Unterschied zwischen ecru und natur. Dahingegen würde er niemals Arktissilber von Nissan für Altamirasilber von Mitsubishi halten. Da war er eigen.

Doch das alles bei Seite, wusste selbst Brian, dass der Fahrlehrer schlecht gekleidet war. Er jedenfalls würde sich lieber erschießen, als eine rotzgelbe Strickjacke zu tragen. Der Mann wankte mit einem riesigen Koffer und einer Thermoskanne nach vorn zum Tisch und begrüßte sie: „Guten Tag, ich bin Mr. Loobertz. Willkommen bei der Spaß-für-alle-Verkehrserziehung."

Der Mann hievte den Koffer auf den Tisch und Brian wollte seinen Kopf gegen eine Wand schlagen. Er fing Callens fassungslosen Blick auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sie beide hatten sicherheitshalber Plätze in der letzten Reihe gesucht. Weit außerhalb des Dunstkreises dieser… Person.

Das einzige vielversprechende in diesem Raum war der Verkehrsteppich hinter ihm an einer Tafel. So einen hatte er als Kind schon immer haben wollen. Da er ihn nie zu Weihnachten oder zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, hatte er immer mit Romes gespielt. Doch Brian befürchtete schon, dass diese Veranstaltung nicht einen Funken Spaß beinhaltete.

„Also ich weiß, dass einige sich vermutlich gar nicht freuen, hier sein zu müssen. Aber ich garantiere Ihnen…"

Ab diesem Punkt blendete Brian die Stimme des Fahrlehrers aus.

Eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel lenkte ihn ab. Callen meldete sich gerade: „Müsste das dann nicht _schul_ heißen?"

Mr. Loobertz antwortete: „Das _H_ ist ein stummer Konsonant."

Callen sah mit einem resignierten Gesichtsausdruck zu Brian: „Wir sind in der Ölle."

Brian lächelte zurück. In diesem Moment betrat eine vollbusige Blondine in einem Minikleid den Raum. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch neben Callen. Sofort hellte sich Callens Gesicht auf und Brian fühlte seine Mundwinkel sinken.

Er starrte auf den Tisch und zwang sich nicht in Callens Richtung zu sehen.

Er sollte sich keine Gedanken machen. Und er sollte sich sein Unwohlsein nicht anmerken lassen. Callen musste seine Unsicherheit nicht unbedingt sehen.

Mr. Loobertz ging durch die Reihen und verteilte Bögen. Lustlos blätterte Brian durch die Seiten. Sie enthielt nichts, was er nicht wusste.

„Wie Sie sehen ist die kalifornische Straßenverkehrsordnung weit über 90 Seiten lang. Das sind viele Informationen, die sich jeder merken muss. Wissen Sie, was total cool ist, um es sich zu merken? Weiß es jemand? Irgendjemand? Das ist eine Frage. Soll ich einen Tipp geben?"

Mr. Loobertz hob einen riesigen Ghettoblaster auf den Tisch.

„Ja, genau. Ja, genau!", er schaltete die Musik ein, „Spaß-für-alle hat jeden Abschnitt in einen Song umgesetzt. Angefangen bei rockigen Zulassungs-Riffs bis hin zu Versicherungserfordernis-Raps. Also ist für jeden etwas dabei."

Callen rieb sich über das Gesicht und Brian hörte, wie er murmelte: „Könnte mich bitte jemand erschießen?"

Brian grinste in sich hinein.

„Also, fangen wir an mit den Vorfahrtsregeln. Ich- Ja, bitte? Sie haben eine Frage?"

Wie ein Mann drehten sich alle um und sahen Brian an, der seine Hand wieder senkte: „Ja, ich wollte wissen, ob es auch möglich wäre, den Test jetzt zu machen und dann zu gehen."

Verblüfftes Schweigen.

„Sie- Sie wollen den Test jetzt machen? Aber Sie können doch noch nicht alles wissen. Deswegen sind Sie doch hier."

Brian hob eine Braue. Der arme Mann wirkte so verzweifelt als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen, weil jemand es wagte, an seinem Stundenplan etwas ändern zu wollen.

„Ich bin hier", meinte Brian, „weil meine Chefin mich geschickt hat. Und da ich mit meiner Zeit besseres anfangen kann-"

Jetzt wurde der Mann rot im Gesicht. Wie putzig. Eifrig kramte Mr. Loobertz in seinen Unterlagen: „Sie glauben also, dass Sie schon alles wissen?", triumphierend holte er ein Blatt hervor und las ab, „Dann berechnen Sie doch einfach den Anhalteweg bei einer Geschwindigkeit von 87 km/h. Brauchen Sie einen Taschen-"H

„101,79 Meter", antwortete Brian. Brav, mit gefalteten Händen und einem strahlenden Lächeln, sah er den Mann an.

Mr. Loobertz runzelte die Stirn und sah sicherheitshalber noch einmal auf sein Papier: „Das ist richtig, Mr. O'Conner. Aber mit einem Taschenrechner kann das jeder."

„Tja, und ich hab's im Kopf gerechnet."

„Dann können Sie mir das auch von 63 km/h sagen."

Brian starrte ihm geradewegs in die Augen und sagte: „58,59 Meter."

Mr. Loobertz knurrte und fragte: „Und der Anhalteweg bei einer Gefahrenweg?"

„19,85 Meter."

Mr. Loobertz schwieg. Einige der Anwesenden flüsterten leise miteinander. Brian sah triumphierend zu Callen. Dieser grinste zurück und hob einen Daumen.

„Sehr gut, Mr. O'Conner. Sie haben bewiesen, dass Sie rechnen können", versuchte Mr. Loobertz die Kontrolle zurückzugewinnen. Er sah überhaupt nicht amüsiert aus, „Aber Sie dürfen den Test trotzdem erst morgen, nach der Praxisübung, schreiben. Und ich freue mich, dass Sie am Verkehr genauso viel Spaß haben wie ich."

Brian hob eine Braue. Callen verschluckte sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen und hustete. Mr. Loobertz sah ihn besorgt an: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Mr. Wolinski?"

Callen winkte ab: „Alles okay. Machen Sie weiter."

Mr. Loobertz drehte sich um und begann über die Verkehrsregeln zu referieren. Brian sank tief in seinen Stuhl und starrte an die Decke. Dann sah er auf die Uhr an der Wand. Die Stunde dauerte schon drei Tage, dabei war es erst 10 Uhr. Wie konnte die Stunde da schon drei Tage dauern?


	4. Chapter 4

Da Callen und Brian in ihrer Pause ein kleines Schäferstündchen einlegen, musste ich das Kapitel küzen ;) Das komplette Kapitel gibt es unter meinem Profil auf AOE unter dem Namen Mephysto.

.:-:.

Stöhnend ließ sich Callen in den Fahrersitz fallen. Brian neben ihm schmollte ein wenig, weil er nicht fahren durfte, aber Callen brauchte jetzt dringend etwas, was ihn aufheiterte. Kurz überlegte er einfach eine rote Ampel zu überfahren oder falsch zu parken. Nur um es diesem Mr. Loobertz zu zeigen. Doch der würde davon nichts mitkriegen und Hettys missbilligenden Blick wollte er nicht noch einmal so schnell auf sich gerichtet sehen. Wer wusste schon, was sie sich dann für eine Gemeinheit einfallen ließ? Vielleicht schickte sie ihn dann in die Grundschule oder so. Nein, das wollte er nicht.

„Hey, G?", Brians Stimme riss ihn aus seinen depressiven Gedanken und Callen sah in funkelnde, blaue Augen.

„Lass uns doch mein Baby holen. Es liegt fast auf dem Weg und dauert nicht lang."

Callen sah auf die Uhr. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie erwartet wurden. Viel an Befragungen lief heute auch nicht mehr. Eigentlich sollten Sam und Kensi sie beide nur auf den neusten Stand bringen und Brian wollte sich Yeoman Rushs Wagen ansehen. Und eine kleine Pause hatten er und Brian nach dieser Tortur bestimmt verdient.

„Wo geht's lang?", Callen startete den Wagen. Seine Laune besserte sich erheblich, als Brian ihn anstrahlte.

Sie wanden sich schnell durch den Verkehr. Brian dirigierte ihn an den Hauptstraßen vorbei, die in dieser Zeit der Rush Hour ein einziger Parkplatz waren. Callen lebte nun schon seit einigen Jahren in L.A., aber selbst er lernte jetzt ein paar neue Wege kennen.

„Ist das eine Garage wie Tejs?", fragte er in die angenehme Stille hinein.

Brian nickte: „Ein Freund von ihm. Die machen natürlich auch das normale Geschäft, aber hauptsächlich halten die sich durch die Street Racer über Wasser."

„Kann man denn damit wirklich Geld machen? Ich meine, in Miami sah es aus als boome das Geschäft, aber trotzdem-"

„Es kommt ein bisschen darauf an, wer deine Kunden sind. Harrys Garage, wo ich damals undercover war, lief ganz gut, weil allgemein bekannt war, dass Dom bei ihm einkaufte. Es kommt immer auf die Reputation an. Tejs lief gut, weil er die Rennen selbst veranstaltete und jeder wusste, dass er dich nicht übers Ohr haut."

„Und weil Bullitt bei ihm arbeitete."

Brian lachte: „Später war das vielleicht auch ein Faktor, aber Tej hat sich doch was gutes aufgebaut."

„Und er macht wirklich jeden Tag Party. Ich hab dir zuerst nicht geglaubt, aber jetzt wundere ich mich, wie er und seine Crew die ganze Arbeit schaffen."

„Tej ist nicht faul. Sie fangen früh an. Bis zum Nachmittag die Arbeit und danach das Vergnügen. Und du hast doch mitbekommen: Rennen gibt es auch nicht jeden Abend."

„Willst du denn hier auch Rennen fahren? Dir wieder einen Namen machen?"

Brian zögerte mit seiner Antwort und Callen sah zu ihm. Er musste schlucken, als er sah wie Brian seine Lippe bearbeitete.

„Ist vielleicht keine so gute Idee. Ich meine, jetzt wo ich wieder _für_ das Gesetz arbeite und so. Außerdem mögen die mich in der Szene vielleicht nicht mehr so. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel nach Doms Flucht in die Szene gelangt ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Vince denen gesagt hat."

„Vince lebt nicht mehr in L.A."

„Huh?"

„Ich habe mich über den Fall erkundigt, bevor ich nach Miami geflogen bin. Letty und Toretto sind immer noch verschwunden. Vince wohnt auch nicht mehr in L.A. Soll nach Brasilien ausgewandert sein. Leon arbeitet in einer kleinen Werkstatt hier in der Stadt und Mia Toretto wohnt immer noch in Echo Park."

Brian schwieg. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Mir tut es leid, dass das Team jetzt auseinander gerissen ist. Sie waren gut. Sie haben gepasst."

„Aber Sie müssen die Konsequenzen tragen für das, was sie getan haben. So wie du."

Brian lächelte melancholisch: „Alles in allem bin ich doch ganz gut weggekommen."

„Nun", meinte Callen bemüht locker, „ich beschwere mich jedenfalls nicht. Wer weiß wo du gelandet wärest, wäre ich nicht nach Miami geflogen. Ganz bestimmt nicht hier in meinem Auto, wo du verdammt gut hinpasst."

„Ist nicht eine deiner besten Sprüche, was? Was wolltest du denn damit erreichen?"

Callen hielt an einer roten Ampel. Er betrachtete Brian von Kopf bis Fuß und leckte sich die Lippen: „Vielleicht wollte ich dich verführen?"

Brian stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hand und sah mit halbgeschlossenen Lidern zurück: „Und du meinst das klappt so einfach?"

„Warum nicht?", Callen streckte eine Hand aus und streichelte Brians Knie. Seine Finger krochen langsam hinauf bis zu Brians Hüfte. Er sah ihm ins Gesicht. Brians Augen glitzerten und seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet.

Widerwillig nahm Callen seine Hand zurück und sah nach vorn. Die Ampel schaltete um und er startete den Wagen.

„Ich sollte das wohl nicht während der Fahrt machen. Könnte sonst unangenehm werden."

„Wenn man mit dem Platz zurechtkommt, ist das ganz in Ordnung."

„Es ist verdammt eng hier. Da müssten wir schon sehr wendig sein, um uns dabei nicht den Kopf anzuschlagen."

Callen schaltete. Er wollte seine Hand wieder vom Knüppel nehmen, aber Brian legte seine Hand einfach darüber: „Hattest du schon mal Sex im Auto?"

„High-School, auf der Rückbank. Und ich kann dir sagen, es war verdammt unangenehm. Ich hab mir beinah den Nacken verstaucht."

Brian entwich ein Schnauben und ein schneller Blick sagte Callen, dass die Schultern des Blonden bebten.

„Ja, ja. Mach dich nur lustig. Ich wette, deine Erfahrungen, wenn du sie hattest, waren auch nicht besser. Ich bin der Meinung, Sex im Auto wird überbewertet."

Brians Finger wanderten Callens Unterarm entlang und ein Schauer fuhr durch seinen Körper. Brians Stimme sorgte für ein Feuer zwischen seinen Beinen: „Ich hab's schon im Auto gemacht. War auch ein Aston. Ein Vantage. Von Null auf Hundert in 4,8 Sekunden. In Cherry Rogue."

Brian nahm seine Hand weg, doch bevor sie auf dem Schoß des Blonden landen konnte, fing Callen sie ein. Er verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander und sagte grinsend: „Klingt fasst als hätte dich das Auto mehr angemacht als der Mann."

„Sagen wir so: ein schnelles Auto kann mich auf Touren bringen."

Callen stöhnte und sah wieder auf die Straße: „Du solltest aufhören so etwas zu sagen."

Er spreizte seine Beine ein wenig weiter. Mittlerweile war es in seiner Hose eng geworden und die Bilder, die Brian in seinem Kopf verursachte, waren nicht hilfreich!

„Fahr dort vorn links rein. Das ist eine Lagerhalle, da sind wir ungestört."

Überrascht, gemischt mit ein bisschen Schock, sah Callen zu Brian: „Ist nicht dein Ernst! Mitten am Tag?"

„Nur wenn du willst", Brian nahm seine Hand weg und sah aus dem Fenster. Er zog die Schultern hoch und wirkte verunsichert. Kein Bild, dass Callen sehen wollte. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr. Zeit hatten sie noch!

Er bog links ab und fuhr in besagte Lagerhalle. Sie sah schon sehr heruntergekommen aus. Ein Tor hatte sie nicht, die Fenster waren kaputt und es befand sich nichts in ihr. Perfekt für ein kleines Schäferstündchen.

Callen schaltete den Motor aus und sah fragend zu Brian: „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter? Ich kenn's nur auf dem Rücksitz."

Brian lehnte mit seinem Rücken gegen das Fenster: „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Oh nein! Du stopfst nicht erst diese Bilder in mein Hirn und dann machst du einen Rückzieher? Ich kann in diesem Zustand nicht mehr fahren!"

Er deutete auf die deutliche Beule in seiner Jeans. Brians Augen hefteten sich daran und er leckte sich über die Lippe.

„Steigen wir aus."

„Aber ich dachte, wir machen es im Auto."

„Wir müssen die Plätze tauschen. Ich habe echt kein Bock auf ein Lenkrad in meinem Rücken, während ich dich reite."

Woah, was diese Worte mit seiner Vorstellung anstellten! So schnell wie selten sprang Callen aus dem Auto. Er hörte Brian lachen und schon stand der Blonde neben dem Wagen. Sie gingen beide um den Aston herum und Callen folgte dem Drang und gab Brian einen Klaps auf dessen Hintern. Dann saß er auf dem Beifahrersitz.

.:-gekürzt-:.

Schnell atmend beugte er sich vor und küsste Callen hart. Dann meinte er: „Wir sollten los. Unsere Pause ist vorbei."

Callen lachte: „Ich glaube, die haben wir schon überzogen."


End file.
